<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me teach you how to shave by Merlins_little_sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345104">Let me teach you how to shave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister'>Merlins_little_sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Is Cute, Arthur is also a bit helpless, Attraction, Canon Era, Emotional Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is talented, Merlin's pov, Merthur - Freeform, Mutual Attraction, Not a native speaker of English, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scruffy Arthur, Shaving, cutting hair, george is mentioned, servant merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title really says it all. Merlin teaches Arthur some basic skills that every man should possess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me teach you how to shave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragonns/gifts">arthurpendragonns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://ursus-mari.tumblr.com/">Thanks to @ursus-mari for being my beta!</a><br/>-<br/>Dear Maria, Happy Holidays! You are a wonderful friend, and I had so much fun being your secret Santa, which is why I wrote you three stories. I just couldn't stop myself. This is one of them. I love you very much!<br/>-</p>
<p>To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this Merthur fluff. I tried something new here: I wrote it in present tense. If you have read my other stories, you might have noticed that I have posted something in present tense before, but I wrote this one first. Just had to keep it a secret. :) Anyway, it's also written from Merlin's perspective, because I find myself writing Arthur's perspective A LOT. <br/>Consider leaving kudos or a comment, if you like it. I love hearing from you. If you wanna find me on tumblr, I am @waiting4thedoctor there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin wakes up in his bed when it's still dark outside. He gets up and glances out of the window to figure out the time. The town is busy already, and it's almost dawn, which means that it's actually the perfect time to wake up for him. For once, he is not late, and that in itself is a surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his time for washing and cleaning, knowing that Arthur won't be up before sunrise, so he won't be needed for at least a few more minutes. When he is dressed in his favorite tunic and neckerchief, he steps out of his room and finds Gaius already awake. It's hardly surprising, the old man rises early every day. Merlin doesn't have the slightest clue how he does it, but he doesn't ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, though, Gaius doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today, which is reflected in the huge number of chores that he leaves for Merlin. Amazing. Now he will have to tackle these on top of Arthur's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being a servant to the crown prince and the apprentice of the physician can be really annoying sometimes. It's not even the amount of work that bothers him. After all, most of Arthur's chores can be done in a matter of seconds using magic. At least, as long as Arthur isn't around, but Merlin has gotten very good at picking out the perfect moments. Gaius doesn't approve, but honestly, what else is he supposed to do? The thing that's bothering him about the whole situation is that both men, Gaius and Arthur, are constantly forgetting that he has two jobs to do. Both of them think that they can keep him busy for the entirety of the day. It's bothering him that he has to use his magic to get everything done. It's literally not possible otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes it to Arthur's room just in time this morning. Since he is not late, there is a good chance that Arthur won't make him do stupid stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he enters the chambers, Arthur is already sitting upright in his bed. He looks completely disheveled and out of place, and Merlin is immediately concerned. After all, Arthur had proven to be rather talented at getting into trouble. Being wary is never wrong in situations like these. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning," Merlin tries to sound cheerful. "You look horrible." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's probably not something that you should say to the crown prince of Camelot, and Merlin half expects to be thrown in the stocks for it, but to his surprise, Arthur doesn't seem to mind today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that I look horrible, Merlin. I have eyes," he grumbles, not leaving the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you tell me what happened or do you want me to guess?" When Arthur doesn't reply, Merlin decides that it's probably too late already, and he might as well give it a go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, guessing it is then. Did you have a wild night with a beautiful lady?" He smirks a little, but he knows it probably doesn't look convincing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur grumbles from the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Too much wine then," Merlin continues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't drink, no. And before you go on, no, I am not sick. I simply don't feel good today. Can you leave me alone now?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately not, Arthur," Merlin announces. "You have a council meeting with your father later and your appointment with the barber is before that." He points to Arthur's hair that has gotten pretty long, and his beard, that makes him look all scruffy, and not at all like the clean-shaven prince Arthur prefers to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur disappears under his blanket, and Merlin assumes that he might have found the problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh don't be a child about it, Arthur. Having a shave and getting a haircut isn't so bad. Come on now, you wanna look handsome again. Get out of bed." Merlin tucks at the cover until he can see Arthur's head again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate the damn barber. He has bad breath." Merlin sits down on the edge of the bed next to Arthur. Definitely something he shouldn't do. He lays a hand on top of the blanket where he knows Arthur's shoulder must be. Arthur looks at him grumpily, though at least Merlin knows now it's not because of him. When had comforting a grumpy prince become a part of his job? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on now," he says in his calmest voice. "Stop being so childish and get to the damn barber. Who cares if he has bad breath?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Arthur says. "He takes ages, and it literally smells like something died in his mouth." He makes a face, but sits up in his bed again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ew." Merlin makes a face as well. "That sounds disgusting. Well, then shave yourself if you don't wanna go to him. But do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He emphasizes the last word, and once again gestures to Arthur's beard situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't shave myself, idiot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" Merlin watches him intently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I literally can't. Do you mean to tell me you know how to shave and cut hair?" Arthur looks genuinely confused, and that's when it dawns Merlin that Arthur has never had to do it himself. He is a prince. There have always been other people who took care of these things for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I can. It's not that I could afford a barber anyway. And servants have to be clean-shaven all the time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know that," Arthur mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Every time I grow even the hint of a beard George comes running and yells at me." Merlin rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea who you are even talking about, but what does any of this have to do with me?" Arthur huffs. He comes out from under his blanket and runs a hand through his hair and over his face. Even in his disheveled state Arthur still looks very handsome, much more handsome than any man he could actually have. It's just unfair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do it, if you want." He tries to sound casual. Arthur looks up and meets his eye. He looks surprised, then he nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Try not to make it worse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can also teach you how to shave yourself, next time." He doesn't know why he feels so nervous about the whole situation. Maybe it's the proximity that inevitably comes with shaving someone. Maybe it's the fact that he could actually hurt Arthur if he makes one mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume that could be useful." Arthur nods again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin leaves the room to get the supplies and let the barber know that he won't be needed today while Arthur eats his breakfast. When he comes back, Arthur has changed into his breeches and a tunic. He looks a lot more put together already, though still a lot more disheveled than normal. It takes Merlin every bit of his willpower not to run a hand over Arthur's scruffy face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to know what I'd look like with a beard," Arthur says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then grow one." Merlin shrugs. "You are a royal, you can grow a beard. Though you still need to shave, or it will just look untidy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe when I am older," Arthur says and sits down on the chair that Merlin has prepared for him. "Start with the hair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin works in silence at first. He hasn't cut anyone's hair in quite some time, but his hands seem to know what to do all by themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You said I look handsome," Arthur says all of a sudden. Merlin is so surprised by this that he nearly drops the scissors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This can't possibly be new information." Merlin tries to avoid a direct answer, though he is pretty sure this answer won't satisfy Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a surprise to hear it from you," Arthur goes on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Because I am a man?" Merlin tries not to snap at him, but it's not easy. People make comments like this all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Arthur turns around to him, "because you don't compliment me that often."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Merlin is done with Arthur's hair at that moment. So he can avoid reacting to this. Merlin hands Arthur the mirror, so that he can examine his work. He tucks one of Arthur's locks behind his ear without thinking about it, thankful for another excuse to touch it again. Arthur's hair is soft and for a moment he thinks Arthur leans into the touch. Then the moment is over, and Merlin has to pull away his hand so that it doesn't get weird. They look at each other for a moment, before Merlin clears his throat and looks away. He can feel that his ears are red, and he is probably blushing too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get to the shaving, shall we?" Arthur says a bit too cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a strange experience. Being so close to Arthur's throat with a blade feels completely out of place, and he thinks that Arthur should be more wary than he is, but he seemingly trusts Merlin completely. Merlin works slowly, careful not to hurt Arthur. His left-hand cups Arthur's cheek, so that Arthur can't make sudden movements. He is so close, it's hard not to lean in and brush his lips over Arthur's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like men or women?" Arthur asks all of a sudden. The question catches Merlin completely off guard, and he has no other option than to tell Arthur the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Both, actually. The gender doesn't really matter to me. It's about the feelings."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to concentrate on the shaving process and avoids meeting Arthur's eyes, but he can feel his gaze on him. Arthur shifts under his touch, and Merlin senses that there is more, so he takes the blade away but keeps the left hand on Arthur's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are asking many questions today," he says, raising an eyebrow. "What else do you wanna know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you ever slept with a man?" Arthur looks him directly in the eye. Merlin chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've actually never slept with a woman, only with men, if you must know." Arthur's eyes widen a little. "What about you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Both," he says. "I've slept with a man and a woman, but my preference doesn't matter. I seem to be obliged to love women and produce heirs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll be king one day. You make the rules," Merlin says. His hand is still on Arthur's cheek, and he brushes his thumb over Arthur's lip. It's a tiny motion, but it says enough. Arthur stares at him, then he opens his mouth, just a little, and sucks his finger, just for a moment, but it's enough to send a shiver down Merlin's body. When Merlin pulls away to finish the shaving, Arthur bites his lip, and Merlin has to blink because he can't believe that this is actually happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And, is there someone right now?" Arthur's mouth twists as he speaks. Merlin can hear the slight tremble in his voice. He waits a moment before he answers, trying to keep his own voice steady. The shaving is finished now, and he carefully wipes away the remaining foam with a towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's complicated." There is no way that this is going to be enough. Not after all the questions that Arthur has been asking. Merlin drops the towel and softly strokes Arthur's face. It's clean-shaven again, the stubble is gone and his face is back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are ready." Arthur catches his hand before he can pull it away again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me, please," he says. At that moment, Leon walks in on them, which saves Merlin from answering the question, and breaks the unbelievable tension between them -- Arthur is expected at the council meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, they practise shaving. Arthur is a pretty fast learner, so it doesn't take him long to understand what he has to do. Merlin stands half behind, half next to Arthur, his hand is wrapped around Arthur's, and he guides the movements. It's the closest they've ever gotten to hugging, but it's still miles away from what he wants. It takes every bit of Merlin's willpower to refrain from wrapping his free arm around Arthur's waist. He wants to nuzzle Arthur's neck, and kiss him until Arthur can only moan his name. But he can do neither of these things, so he steps back and lets go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Try to do it alone on the other side now," he says. And Arthur does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's pretty good. Let me see." He grabs Arthur's shoulders and turns him around and into the light. "You missed a tiny spot, right there." He points to a spot at Arthur's throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to reach that without cutting myself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like this," Merlin takes the blade from him and shows Arthur the movement on himself. Arthur mimics it, and gets everything away. Then he wipes his face dry with the towel, and beams at Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did it, thank you!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome. Now you won't need me anymore for shaving, or the barber. Good job." He beams back and moves to clean up the mess that they created in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can still do it though. Just because I can shave myself now doesn't mean that I have to do it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so lazy, it's unbelievable," Merlin laughs and turns back to Arthur. "I have enough stuff to do without taking care of your hygiene. And I'm also the physician's apprentice, in case you have forgotten." He makes a face at Arthur, who now looks genuinely sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe if I don't give you as many tasks as I do now, would you do it then?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Merlin exclaims in surprise. "You really want me to do it." Arthur nods. "Less stupid tasks sounds nice, thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Arthur looks so happy, so genuinely happy, just because Merlin will continue to shave him, that the, "God you are so cute sometimes," slips before he can think about it. Merlin's face goes bright red, he can feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"I --" he stutters, but he actually has no clue what to say, so he just doesn't continue. He doesn't want to say that didn't mean it, because he did mean it. And he doesn't want to lie. Of course, he could say that he is sorry, but Merlin isn't sure if that would</span> <span>be the truth either. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur steps closer, and bites his lip again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were interrupted the last time," he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had known that this moment would come eventually, so he nods, and remains exactly where he is. He doesn't flinch, or move back, when Arthur shifts closer again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were about to tell me about the person you have feelings for. You said it's complicated. Why?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I am a servant," Merlin sighs. "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>male </span>
  </em>
  <span>servant. Nothing can ever happen. My feelings don't matter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does he know?" Arthur asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin raises his hand and strokes Arthur's clean-shaven face again. He misses the stubble already, because he actually likes scruffy Arthur. The skin is soft underneath his fingertips. Soft and a little red from the blade. He wants to lean in and kiss the freshly shaved skin, but he doesn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He might have a clue by now," Merlin says. Arthur catches his hand again before he can pull it away. It's maddening. Merlin half awaits, half wishes that he will suck on his fingers again, but he doesn't. He leaves a little kiss in the inside of Merlin's palm, and then enlaces their fingers. Merlin doesn't know what he finds more maddening, the way Arthur is just not behaving like Arthur, or the effect his teasing has on his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin." there it is, the familiar emphasis on the first syllable of his name. The way only Arthur does it. "Does he have feelings for you as well?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Merlin gives Arthur his widest grin, the one that stretches from ear to ear, "do you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, that's all the confirmation that Arthur needs, because suddenly he leaps forward, backs Merlin into the nearest wall, and starts kissing him fiercely. Merlin frees his hand so that he can let it wander over Arthur's body, through his hair. Finally, finally he can kiss the soft skin of Arthur's face. He can nuzzle his neck. They kiss like this for a while until they have to break apart to catch some air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I’ll take that as a yes," Merlin laughs. It's a deep laugh, filled with desire that had been building up for months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the door flings open, and Leon walks into the room, they realize that they must have missed the knocking. They don't care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out!" Arthur barks without looking up, and Leon is too shocked to say anything at all, so he simply leaves again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin has no idea what they are doing. Their situation isn't going to change, whatever this is isn't going to be easy, nothing can happen in the long run. But if this feels way too good to be wrong. Nothing could ever feel as good as being kissed by Arthur Pendragon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think about it," Arthur huffs, as if he can read his mind. "I'll be king one day, remember? I'll make the rules."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>